


Prince

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: You’ve heard about all the supposedly ugly princesses who grew up to realize that they were actually beautiful, and realized that beauty comes in the form of being happy, healthy, and kind.But what about the mentally damaged prince? Can’t he be beautiful too? If beauty comes from within, and what’s inside him is a broken, sick, and damaged, is he still beautiful without fixing himself?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rant. This is how I feel. This is me admitting I hate the world and everything in it.

Inner beauty seems to be a strictly feminine concept that people are only teaching girls. Think about a lot of those feminine songs you hear on the radio. They’re about girls who learned to love themselves for who they were physically, since their souls were perfect and didn’t need to change themselves at all. At least they were half perfect. What if you start from the way bottom? What if you’re actually ugly, and your soul is far from perfect? Are you just a defect, then?

Do men just automatically love themselves? All these songs seem to be about women, after all. I’ve never heard of one female celebrity with depression, but I can go on and on about male celebrities who are digging through Hell. But does Jim Carrey have a song about him? No. He doesn’t. Does he deserve one? Yes. He deserves an entire album, motherfucker.

Is there no brokenness in masculinity? Because I’ve heard all about the princess who didn’t need a prince. It’s a true the point where it’s cliche, predictable, and overused. Now, let’s get original for a second. I need to hear about the prince who threw his crown out the castle window and exchanged it for a baseball cap, running out the door to go the little league field, where he sits in the dugout and listens to music by himself.

This prince lays awake at night, thinking about if he’ll ever be good enough for himself. This prince is called a fag, and gets “kys” notes on his locker with sharp paper clips taped to them. This prince wants to die. He cuts and swears at himself when he’s hit with a low mood, regretting it seconds after. This prince feels downplayed by everyone he knows, and often comes back to the idea that the world would be better off without him. This prince avoids personal questions, but can’t help but lash out at people who make insensitive jokes. This prince has a history of mental illness and depression. This prince wants to die. He doesn’t know how, though. He could jump out the window, but he might not die from that. He might just break his bones. 

This prince starves himself. Not for physical appearance or weight loss, but because he feels like he doesn’t deserve to eat. He notices his weight drop. He notices his skin turn pale. He notices his eyes start to sink. He notices his new stutter and how he’s always shaking. He worries about these things, and considers getting help, but then realizes that he deserves this. If he didn’t deserve it, people wouldn’t say he did. He just wants everyone to be happy, even himself. 

Which means he has to die. After all, beauty comes from within, and he has nothing but heartache and an empty slot where his emotions should be. He barely smiles, but when he does, it’s because of something cute his dog did. He has no friends, he has no crushes, he has no social life. No one would notice if he died. 

So he tries. He takes a rope and stands on a chair, fitting it to his neck size. He takes a shard of his broken crown and strikes down on his one last time before taking a breath and whispering a prayer. 

But before he says amen, a note flies through his window. The prince stares at it, deciding it’s a sign. Unless it’s another one of those notes he gets on his locker. If so, he’s giving up. He undoes the rope and steps down, crouching to pick up the sliver of parchment. He unfolds it to see one word, followed by a signature. 

“Don’t.” –Frank Iero. 

The prince’s eyes softened as he walked over to the window and looked down. A village boy was standing there, staring up at him. The prince called down, “Why?!” 

Frank replied quickly. “You’re worth it!” He shouted. 

The prince sighed, “You don’t even know me.”

Frank climbed up the vines on the side of the building until he was eye level with the prince. He kissed him softly, whispering in his ear. “I don’t need to know you. I just know that suicide is never the answer. Follow me, now. Become an orphan with me.”

“Wh-Why?”

Frank winked, “Something tells me you never wanted to be a prince, anyway.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i switched from present to past tense, I’m sorry.

Frank held onto the prince’s hand as they walked through the forest where Frank supposedly lived. “Tell me, prince, what’s your name? Everyone just calls you prince, but your parents would have to hate you in order to name a prince his title.” 

The prince hesitated. He didn’t know his name. “No one’s ever told me,” he confessed. 

Frank bit his lip. “Can I name you?” He seemed to act like a twelve year old, despite the fact that he’d said he was sixteen.

The prince stopped and sat down on a tree stump. “Go ahead,” he said, “Please don’t make it stupid.” 

Frank paused for a second, trying to think. He looked at the prince from different angles, trying to find out what fit. “Can I get really close to you?” he asked. 

The prince smiled weakly. He attempted to make a joke, since he liked Frank so far. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with getting close when you kissed me.” He reached out and touched Frank’s wrist. “I liked it, though. What’re some of the names you’ve come up with?” 

Frank blushed. “I-I saw you as a Levi, but it’s hard to focus since I just want to call you baby.” He flirted effortlessly, making the prince blush with every word. 

“Please, Frankie, just name me.” He tugged the orphan down, unintentionally pulling him onto his lap. Frank was straddling him. “We just met,” he chuckled, “But I’m comfortable with this. I like sitting like this with you. You don’t think I’m worthless.” 

Frank kissed the prince’s neck, reaching up to shove his hand in the prince’s jet black, greasy, shoulder length hair. The prince blushed deeply, unsure what to do. He panted in Frank’s ear, murmuring, “Why are you so nice to me.” Frank responded by pulling off of the prince’s neck, trailing kisses up his jaw, and eventually revisiting his lips. Their tongues clashed and their hearts were beating as fast as they could. Frank was really forthcoming about this whole touching thing. He seemed to love the prince. 

But no one loved the prince. Frank was just pitying him. After all, he <em>did</em> sort of walk in on the prince trying to commit suicide. The prince pulled back, staring blankly at Frank. “You don’t have to do that. Just make sure I don’t have anything sharp, and check in on me every so often. If you see me chewing on the inside of my lip, remind me not to; I’m trying to hurt myself when I chew my lip.” 

Frank brushed his thumb on the prince’s lip. “That’s nice to know, but I wasn’t pitying you, Gerard.” 

“What did you call me?” The prince’s hazel eyes sparkled.

Frank tucked his hair behind his ear. “Oh, uhm, I thought you would be good with the name Gerard. If you don’t like it, then...”

“I love it! Oh my god! _Gerard_ is such a cute name! It totally is better than being called _the prince_ by everyone. Thank you so much, Frank. I’m happy for once and I just... oh my god you’re amazing.” Gerard pressed a kiss to Frank’s mouth. “I love you.” 

Frank kissed him back. “I guess you want to be mine, now?” 

Gerard winked. “Well, you’ve been doing one hell of a job making me want to stay alive, and I think you’d be perfect.” 

Frank purred, “You’re beautiful, no matter how traumatized or broken you are. You’re mine, now, so I’m going to help you whenever I can.” 

“You’ll change me?” Gerard held onto Frank’s wrists. “I’d do anything for a change in who I am.” 

Frank kissed his nose. This relationship was happening quick, but that was okay. It felt natural, and it felt right. “I’m going to help you without changing you. And since you want me to change who you are, I think I’ll start by helping you see that you are who you are and that’s okay.” 

Gerard blushed. “I can’t believe you’re being nice to me.” 

Frank shrugged and adjusted the broken crown on Gerard’s head. “I’m just trying to be the missing piece to your crown.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to make art for this.


End file.
